no step mom here!
by Blackrose-badluck
Summary: Kakashi broke-up with Sakura and she wants him back, but to do so, she starts to date…Hinata’s DAD! How will Hinata react? Will Sakura acomplish her goal? Read to find out! Please R&R! D
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

Hello everyone!!

This is a crack fic that hit me one day i couldn't sleep thankz to some stupid crickets that keep chirping all night YY…

any way enjoy…

I don't own naruto

Summary: Kakashi broke-up with Sakura and she wants him back, but to do so, she starts to date….Hinata's DAD!! How will Hinata react? Will Sakura acomplish her goal? Read to find out! Please R&R! D

For this you got to know that Hiashi is 6 years younger so he's 36 while Sakura is 17 and hinata 16 ok… oh and kakashi is 29

A crying Sakura was seated on a swing in the ninjas academy. She was alone, and it was raining; She thanked it was, that way when she got home nobody would realized she was crying. The pink haired knew she should returned to the mention place…but she wanted to stay.

Why?! Why did her love broke up with her?! Why would Kakashi, her sen-sei... well ex-sensei, break her heart? I mean she was Tsunade's student, almost head medic…and she wasn't uncomfortable with their relation. It was a really weird secret "icha icha" style relationship… but if that was the way he wanted it, then so be it.

But now… it was all over!

A lighting appeared, scaring the girl. Deciding it was time to go; she got up and headed home. As she ran, some images of the times she spent with Kakashi made their way to her mind. First their mission together...although she love sasuke at that time, but... still he was there. He defended her, listened to her, admired her, taught her, etc. So many memories, and after 5 years of knowing each other and 3 being together ... all of a sudden he says "sorry Sakura, we're done, you're not mature."

For crying out loud... she was getting herself used to "Mrs. Copy-Cat ninja"... you got to confess it's got a ring to it. And of course she was mature... well perhaps just a little... but still that was no reason to break-up.

All of a sudden she froze... a "brilliant" idea stroke the girl.

Kakashi wanted a mature girl. All she had to do was date a guy for some time, around or ever older than kakashi, show how mature she was and presto! He'll come back crying!

'Oh Sakura, you're such a genius! No wonder you got strait "A's" in all.**'**

She thought as a little evil laugh escaped her mouth. Thank Kami-sama no one was near...if not they would have thought the girl was on weed... or meds, which was convincing, considering her job.

Any way, she finally got home. Took a quick shower, and once out she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

'Now let's see... who're the "lucky" ones I even consider?**'**

She questioned as her emerald eyes never left the pen. All of a sudden she gasped, someone popped into her head. She immediately wrote his name.

"Iruka" He wasn't THAT bad looking, and he was a little younger than Kakashi, but still he suited in her terms.

Now lets see who else could she date? Who? Who?! WHO?! Got it!!

"Ebisu" was written two spaces below Iruka.

She now thought about dating Ebisu or not. Well, he was kind attractive and those circle-shaped black glasses made him look cute... but, she heard he was a pervert. Didn't Naruto said once that he did "Sexy-no-jutsu" in front of him, and Ebisu reacted with a _**major**_ nose bleed?

'Eww...'

But she'll go for it... what else could she do? Not date him and lose Kakashi FOREVER?! Hell no! That was no option.

Now, who else was around Kakashi's age and was a little cute? Or at least make Kakashi jealous if he heard of _**"their relationship".**_

'Hmmmm... Who else?!'

**OMG!** Suddenly, a person appeared in her mind, and with that her eyes started to twitch. It was TOO disgusting... and too green!! How did she even consider him?! **EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!** Gross! Guacala!! OMG... she was gonna barf!! Ewww!! How could she consider Gai-sensei as an option?! No...No... Out of question.

After 10 mins, she finally calmed down, as the image of Gai and her as a couple magically disappeared.

Now, who ... who?

"Izumo!" she shouted with joy. He was cute, kind and really sweet. What else would a girl want? Besides... he was one of kakashi's friends; surly that would make him jealous.

All of a sudden she remembered another person.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo's best friend, and of course, he was kakashi's friend.

Again another person crossed her mind. "Genma" Yeah he was really mature for his age, and he was just a few years younger than kakashi, and he was really cute.

Sakura, placed the pen down. Her "option list" was done. Five were written; surely one would date her, and with that Kakashi would come back. Now all she had to do was to offer the date.

So that's chap #1

Yeah!

Please leave a review.


	2. sexy hyuuga stranger

WOW! You guys are gonna read chap #2!!!!

Wii!!!

YEAH...sorry for the long wait.

So… you know… I only own the fic…

Dubidubidubidudbidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidudbidubidubidubiduibidubi

Next day

Sakura got up really early she didn't had anything important to do today, so she'll call it a day.

Now, to conquer some hearts. She re-checked the "which men I **even** consider from konoha" list. "Hmmm.... I better get going." And with that she left her house.

Dubidubidubidudbidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidubidudbidubidubidubiduibidubi

"I can't believe this!!!!! It's already noon and everyone rejected me!!!! How dare they!"

She yelled as lift a fist in the air, treating no-body... but and old lady that was just there got confused and wet her.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

########FLASHBACK#############

_Sakura with Iruka._

Sakura went to the ninja academy, she then saw Iruka walking down the hall, carrying like 20 books. When she was getting near, Iruka tipped, so obviously the books came down like him.

DORK! Was going through Sakura's mind. But she decided that this would be a good entrance.

"Hey Iruka!" Sakura said with a huge big fake smile as she waved her hand and started helping him.

"Hi Sakura" in that instant he saw a clock on the wall "well, you sure are up early today...got a mission?" Iruka asked as Sakura helped place the last book on top of the rest.

"Something like that."

"Oh, ok well good luck" he said with a smile as he re-took his direction.

"Umm... Iruka."

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"I was wondering, if you would like to go on a date with the prettiest girl of Konoha."

"That would be great..."

But before Sakura could tell him where they would meet and all those things, Iruka asked...

"Who's the prettiest girl of Konoha?"

"AHHH!" Sakura then made the books fall, then left.

"What did I say?"

####### End of flashback #############

It was like that with all the guys. DORKS!

Full of rage, Sakura, with her super steroid strength, hit the ground. But once she did it, tons of rocks started decorating the air, and one, BIG one, hit her huge forehead.

After that, it all went black.

##########################################

When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw this man sited at a little tea table drinking tea (heroic). She thought she had never seen before; he had long black hair, clear-tanned skin, it seemed he made a lot of exercise, and his eyes.... those eyes were so..... so.... so familiar. Wait, come to think of it, those eyes were just like Hinata's and Neji's. OMG. He was a Hyuuga; probably he was just another sexy cousin of Hinata's, and he was here for vacation or something like that. Damn Hinata for her sexy family. Hmmm... Perhaps, just perhaps... she could show him around town; now come to think about it, that wasn't a bad idea.

"I see that you finally woke up."

Sakura was making so many plans in her mind she didn't realize she was staring this strange and she was dribbling.

"O///O...umm...yeah thanks for taking care of me but I'm feeling better. Hahaha! *nervous laugh*" She removed a cloth that was on her fore-head then she got up, gave one step, and on step number two she began to stagger.

"..."

Before Sakura hit the ground this person caught her with his right arm.

He then made the veins near both of his eyes like... just... pop! YEP! He was a Hyuuga; A sexy Hyuuga who had Sakura in his right arm, "doing" the byakugan, getting closer and closer and closer to her face. Sakura closed her eyes, felt her cheeks red, and she made her lips get prepared ... for this kiss. (They only knew each other like 1 minute ago and they're gonna kiss?!!?!)

PUIC!

What the...?!?!

Sakura felt how this guy hit her on her forehead, specifically where the rock hit her.

"..."

"Huh?!?!"

This person let go of Sakura, slowly.

"The rock that hit you, caused that your chakra wouldn't flow correctly." As he said this, he returned to the little tea table.

Sakura slowly got up, and started walking in his direction.

"Thank you."

"..."

"I won't continue wasting your time, so I'll just go now!"

She said as she went to the first door she saw, opened it and entered.

"...That's the bathroom"

Sakura immediately came out. "HAHA! No wonder I thought konoha shrunk!"

She then entered another door.

"...That's the kitchen."

Again Sakura came out, with a nervous laugh.

"The main door is there." He said as he took a sip of his tea and pointed down the hall.

"Oh...ok... thanks...again!" she said and with that she left.

"...f-father....who was that?" Hinata asked as she came for the food she prepared for her 1 week mission.

Hiashi was still in little tea table.

"Nobody... just a stranger." *Sip* "a really cute sweet stranger."

"Wha-what was that last thing you said father?"

"o_o nothing!!!!"*SIP SIP SIP SIP*

###################################

Sakura finally arrived home; she directly went to her room.

Now, where was that darn thing? Hmmm.... AH!

Sakura grabbed her "What a guy MUST have so I even consider him" list (GOD! She has a list for everything) for her desk.

Let's see....

**Name: **

She didn't know his name, just that he was a Hyuuga, so she wrote sexy stranger Hyuuga. (OMG...|||¬_¬)

**AGE:**

OO... ok...another question she didn't knew the answer to.... she thought he was around Kakashi's age...so that would be 26- 30.... She liked guys with experience.

**Mature:**

Hell yeah... he was serious the whole time.

**RELIGION: **

"ummm...?" Who cared the answer to that, she was opened minded.

**In a relation:**

"...?"

It didn't seem to her. Besides if he were... he obviously would leave that girl for her. (Yeah right, who could resist her? *sarcasm*)

**Mental:**

It didn't seem that he was a schizophrenic or psycho or any thing like that. (No offense) Besides she didn't see any meds.

Last and most important...

Did he had a** great body?**

Oh yeah.... O¬O... again Sakura started dribbling....again.

##########################################

After 5 minutes.... Sakura reacted...she "tossed" herself on her bed and then looked at her calendar to see when she could meet this person.

According to her...

Neji was at a mission and he returned like in 2 weeks.

Hinata's little sister was also on a mission and returned in one month.

And Hinata's next mission was....

TODAY! And she returned in 1 or 2 weeks. Sakura started complaining about waiting a week 'til Hinata arrived from her mission to correctly meet this person.

BUMMER!

Sakura reached into her pants-right-pocket....

A spiteful smile made its way to her face…

Perhaps, it wasn't like that. Perhaps, just perhaps, she'll go one of these days and return the cloth that was on her head.

#######################################

OK so I'll leave it here.

I really want reviews!

I'll TRY to continue soon!

Umm... oh, yeah, the reason why Sakura knew when Neji, Hanabi and Hinata were on mission and when they returned was because... she works with Tsunade, she can grab the papers she wants, and she had them in her house.

Ok... bye!


End file.
